Yuya's Destiny's Pendulum
by Style1234
Summary: Yuya has won against the evil. However, the price was very high. The inter-dimensional war has taken a toll on him because he's the only survivor left standing. Most of his friends and allies were turned into cards from their enemies. Fusion, Synchro, XYZ and Standard worlds are already on the brink of collapse. TimeGazer and Stargazer gave him one wish to go back in time.
1. Aftermath

_(Yuya may seem to have a split personality._ _In actuality , I forgot to mention it's his darkness that lives in his soul room._ _I am not insulting in any way of this mental disorder just to let all of you know so don't take this seriously)._ _Also this story will be pg to pg-13. No excessive gore or violence details or bad language. Just implied or not._

Bold-Zarc(yuya's second personality and brother) speaking

Normal-Yuya speaking

 _Italics_ - _Duel Monsters speaking(any of them but mainly timegazer and stargazer magician)_

Underline-communicating in mind links

Sakaki Yuya have lost count on how long the inter-dimensional war happened. His friends and allies have fallen before him. He can't recall how many times he entered in his Berserk mode against his enemies. All the four dimension are already on the verge of destruction. So much pain, grief, and misery is almost enough to send the poor boy's mind insane. His darkness in his heart continues to grow. However it has been misunderstood, the darkness only wanted to protect Yuya from fatal danger. Zarc [Yuya's darkness] manifested as his second violent, overprotective personality. He claims Yuya is part of his alter ego, was locked in Yuya's heart because the other Yu boys revived him accidently but was defeated by Ray. It was then they both realized Zarc went crazy because of his dragons' anger and his obsession of dueling. The results were their souls are intertwined until the next reincarnation. Yuya would not recover the memories but Zarc would have all of them. Zarc could materialize(in ghost figure) so only Yuya can see. His hair would stand, golden eyes shine brightly, would kill anyone if they threaten or insult Yuya. Both cleared any of their past problems and somewhat became as brothers (in mind).

Yuya (& Zarc) is currently in the Fusion dimension. His deck is mostly covered in ash or dust. He could sense his duel monsters' emotions are sadden by his situation. His smiles and laughs are becoming deranged and fake as days goes. One night, Zarc (they switched control) found rubble of rocks along with woods to sleep upon. They both stared up, looking at the starry sky.

"Dragon(Zarc), do you ever wonder if I were to somehow change ways like becoming stronger and smarter to prevent important things ever taken away from me," ask Yuya aloud.

Zarc replied through his mind,"I'm not sure, no matter how powerful or intelligent you wish to become, you can't protect everyone, King. We are not gods."

Yuya realized that but wants to denies that's not true. He starts to sob uncontrollably as Zarc is comforting him by partially controlling his(their) arms to hug around his body. Dragon continues to soothe his King with small words of encouragement. After several minutes, Yuya calmed down and Ichigo unwrapped his arms from their body.

"Thank you, Zarc. You have been so kind and helpful along with my duel monsters and m-my Nakama," softly spoke Yuya. He could feel his face flushed as his lips moved on its own, Zarc replied,"Your welcome. After all, I'm your older twin brother to protect my little twin brother." Yuya's mindset is messed up by the war, so he accepts that his other personality is his brother because he never wants to be alone. Also, he is an only child, no siblings. They both can hear, read their minds and feel their own emotions to some extent. Unknowingly, the pendulum pendant begins to swing ever so slightly from their neck.


	2. Second Chance

Suddenly, the stars begin to shine brightly as the sun and time seems to slow down. Zarc, once again, take control over Yuya's body to be in guard. His deck are shining, too. He and Yuya stares at their cards. TimeGazer Magician and StarGazer Magician appeared before them along with Yuya's other duel monsters. The duel monsters know about Yuya's condition, so they don't comment on it.

"Yuya, we are dishearten to see such a bright star amidst in a hideous atmosphere," said Stargazer Magician. His stance alone makes him look majestic and powerful. That said goes the same thing to Timegazer Magician. However, their shoulders slumped whenever Fusion World comes into view.

Timegazer Magician spoke in a hushed, broken voice, "We are so sorry to have failed you, Yuya. You don't deserve this. Right now, the future is bleak."

His duel monsters are apologetic. Yuya, quickly gained control, yelled," It's not everyone's fault besides no one would have predicted this outcome."

Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician both look at each other's eyes and communicated silently.

Stargazer Magician said,"Yuya, we are honored to be your monsters and developed a new time-spell for you to change this from happening."

Yuya and Zarc, who is not in control, looked surprised and ecstatic. Timegazer Magician explains, "There are advantages and weaknesses of this spell to ever be activated. The strengths would be you and your brother's memories remain intact, able to talk & see to duel spirits, have hand-to-hand combat, and able to speak different languages. However, the weaknesses are nobody that includes us duel monsters but you will remember any of this, obtain Aquaphobia, and you would have to re-invent pendulum summon again. Also there is a side effect of the spell."

At this, Yuya and Zarc are stunned. The advantages are good deal, but the weaknesses are quite the risks to take. As they are thinking, Dragon answered," We agree to the terms, but what exactly is the side effect?"

Stargazer Magician looked amused as Timegazer Magician blushed underneath his mask. Yuya is confused by their reactions. "Are you sick Timegazer Magician?"

This time, Stargazer Magician and all Yuya's duel monsters laughed harder as Timegazer Magician blushed deeper.

"No Yuya, I am fine, thank you for your concern. The side effect is...," he mumbled off. Yuya tilted his head so that he and his brother try to hear the rest of it. "I'm sorry, but we didn't catch that so please repeat it", said Yuya.

"The side effect is your appearance will change slightly such as having Neko ears and tail," said TimeGazer Magician.

Yuya blinked so did his brother in mind. Zarc asked, "You are a cat lover, aren't you?"

Everyone around laughed but TimeGazer Magician who looked embarrassed.

"All right I love cats, happy?", asked TimeGazer.

StarGazer simply smiled and replied,"Very."

Both Magician stopped what they're doing. "Yuya, we will grant you the second chance you deserve, are you ready?" asked both at the same time.

He gripped his pendulum,"Yes, I am." As both Magicians chanted the spell, Yuya is sucked through a bright, shining portal and knew no more.


	3. Author's Notes

In case someone is wondering, this is my original story that I have posted in Wattpad before. I have not finished writing the story. but as soon as the anime ends within the two weeks, I will finish my plot. I may have to do major changes in my story at Wattpad.


End file.
